


Infinite

by Yuppz



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppz/pseuds/Yuppz
Summary: There are countless histories and possibilities and potentials. In this one Zero's interests are shifted more towards Junpei, an omega, Sigma and Carlos, the only alphas, and all the potential therein.(Aka I got an ask in Tumblr and went for it.)





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings. This is awful, there is no justification.

"You both need to calm down.” Junpei said, slowly and as evenly as he could. He was edging his way around a desk, moving as slowly as he was speaking. He didn’t want to make any hasty movements or be seen as a threat.

Antagonizing an alpha in a full blown feral rut was just about the stupidest thing a person could do. Doubly so is that person was an omega, like Junpei was wishing he wasn’t, confronted with two rutting alphas, like Carlos and Sigma were, with no means to protect himself or hold them off or, even, somewhere to hide. 

“Let’s just…all stop and think about this. You don’t want to do anything you’re going to regret.”

Sigma flashed his teeth and growled low in his throat. Carlos licked his lips slowly, eyes that were nearly black with how blow wide the pupil was roaming Junpei’s body like a starving man looking at a buffet. It was, he was willing to concede, very possible they absolutely wanted to do something they were all going to regret later. It wasn’t their fault, he knew it wasn’t, but knowing didn’t change the circumstances.

They’d been drugged, they were in rut, and they wanted him.

What Carlos had identified as an extinguisher had started pumping out a fine mist into the room and over their heads. It clung to their skin and clothes, thin and slick like some kind of oil. It was forming a low lying fog at their feet; it didn’t smell like anything or have any taste to Junpei but had been alarmingly cold as it came down around them. At first Carlos had been afraid it was a chemical extinguisher, like carbon monoxide but in Junpei’s opinion the reality was worse. It was, according to the voice of Zero, synthetic omega heat pheromones in their purest, undiluted form. Usually used as part of a medicine for alphas with performance issues or fertility problems, in this pure form it could even start a rut. It didn’t take much to do it, a few milliliters injected right to the bloodstream could get an alpha going in the time it took to circulate through the body. It took more and longer if absorbed through the skin, inhaled, or digested but, Zero had assured them in that toneless drone of theirs, the amount falling on them was enough to send alphas Sigma and Carlos’ side into not just a rut but an actual feral rut (loss of control and higher brain function, potential for violence, increased stamina, out of control libido) in less than five minutes.

Which was the amount of time they’d been given for their decision game.

Supposedly there were syringes full of something that would have shut down the ruts and ventilators and protective gear to keep them from taking anymore in, but they’d chosen wrong. His fault, really. Carlos had chosen locker 6, out of the ten potentials, then when it had narrowed down to 6 and 2 Junpei had told him to stick with 6 while Sigma tried to explain the ‘Monty Hall Problem’ and why he should switch to 2. I’m the end 6 had been wrong. Junpei had been wrong and now his only real chance of getting out this okay was locked away in a locker. It was close enough that he could sprint to it but locked up so tight it might as well have been on the moon

He was fucked.

Pun not intended but well on it’s way to being accurate if he couldn’t find someway to keep them away from him and calm. He had, according to his watch, 33 minutes left before the door would open and let him run for his life. It wasn’t a long time, not at all, but it might as well have been an eternity for all the good it was going to do him.

They’d been more or less themselves during the decision game and even after they’d had the presence of mind to look horrified about the results and then to head for the lone door and pound on it, as if that was likely to work. Then they’d opened every drawer and cabinet, futilely looking for a place Junpei could perhaps hide. Junpei had known it was futile the entire time; this Zero wasn’t the one he’d dealt with the first time (he didn’t think it was anyway. This didn’t feel like Akane to him.) but he didn’t doubt their efficiency.

If they didn’t want them escaping then they weren’t going to be.

He’d been able to tell they were fighting with themselves the whole time; their hands had been shaking, they’d started sweating through their shirts, and their attention had clearly been faltering. Instead of focusing on their task they’d kept looking at him with frantic eyes.

He had to give them both credit for lasting longer than the five minutes Zero had promised them. Carlos had snapped first, one minute feeling along the bottom of a wall in hope of finding another exit or some hidden compartment and then next he’d been taking a run at Junpei. Sigma had gotten in the way, wrestled Carlos to the ground and kept him down while shouting at Junpei to climb up on something, to get the hell away from them.

Except there was no where to go. Nothing to climb on that would put him out of reach of the two tall men, nothing big enough for him to hide himself. And now they were both glassy eyes and flushed, sweating hard and filling the room with their respective scents. Alpha arousal was thick in the air, filling his nose and mouth; he was almost choking on the heavy musky smell.

32 minutes left. Less than 9 minutes since the omega pheromones had started raining down on them and they were already stalking him, slowly forcing him back into a corner. He didn’t know that he had any real hope of getting them to hold out until the door opened but he needed to-

Sigma’s hands slammed down on the desk and the low growl rose up to ‘you are in danger levels’. Junpei jumped, stepped back, and then he was falling, feet sliding over the oily coating on the floor. The world tilted wildly, everything thrown off kilter.  He got his hands behind him, managed to break his fall some and keep his head from impacting the ground. He had a second to stare at the ceiling and feel the sting in his palms and ass before he remembered that he didn’t have time to stay on the floor.

And then they were on him, one from the left and one from the right to converge on him like wolves on injured prey. He yelped then tried to throw himself to the side and scramble away but hands grabbed his ankles and yanked hard; Sigma had caught him and was dragging him along the floor.. He tried to find purchase on the floor while kicking and swearing loudly, but the grip on his legs was made of iron, holding fast and refusing to so much as budge and there was nothing on the floor to get his hands onto. Sigma dragged him closer.

He saw Carlos’ from the corner of his eye and was ready for him, punching and scratching when the blond tried to grab his arms. He knew he caught him a few times, felt his nails dig into skin and fists collide with whatever he could reach, dared to feel hopeful and then

His head snapped back, the force of Carlos backhanding him making stars burst to life before his eyes and the world go fuzzy around the edges before the pain even registered. When it did it hit hard, a sharp crawling sting over his cheek and jaw that made him moan involuntarily in pain; he tasted blood in his mouth. He was dazed for a moment, went limp and crumpled onto the cool ground, eyes wide and started.

He hadn’t seen that coming.  

Holy shit, Carlos hadn’t held back at all. He was in trouble, he was in. so. Much. trouble.

Junpei felt himself being lifted up and his head spun as he was unkindly hauled up, head lulling weakly, and then all but slammed down onto the desk. His arms were wrenched back and pinned behind him, held in place by a single large hand, a hand pushed down between his shoulder places, and his head was pushed down against the oily surface of the desk by a third. He swallowed, eyes darting around frantically; from where he was all he could see was the lockers, nine of them hanging open and the one that would have saved him shut tight. Carlos and Sigma were both out of sight, though he could feel them behind and to the side of him, bodies radiating heat.

Junpei felt fingers pawing at the front of his pants, yanking hard enough to wrench the button loose and pop the zipper; he winced at the tinny sound of the button hitting and bouncing on the ground. He blinked, the haze of shock and pain receding as what was happening sank in. He tried to jerk away from whoever it was holding him into place, straining against the weight bearing down on him.

“No no no, fuck!” His pants were yanked once, twice, and then they and his boxers were sliding down over his ass. “Stop! Zero! Don’t let them do this! Don-”

A hand grabbed at his ass roughy, dug blunt fingers into the firm muscle almost cruelly, and he nearly swallowed his tongue as he yelped. He tried to kick out but the pants around his ankles limited him and the slippery floor had him sliding and fighting for purchase more than trying to defend himself. A leg pushed between his thighs, foot sliding between his own, then pushed them further apart. The hand on his ass moved, dipped between his buttocks, and a dry finger pressed at his asshole.

Junpei tried to clench, shouted and thrashed as best he could as the finger rubbed against him.

“Zero!” He tried to pick up his head but was only shoved down harder, cheek and nose squashed against the desk. “Carlos, Sigma, STOP!”

If Zero was watching, and Junpei was sure they were, they didn’t give any indication of it. No announcers voice, no image coming to life on the screens, nothing at all except the hiss of the fire extinguisher, panting from the alphas behind him, and the thumping of his heart that Junpei was sure they were able to hear.

He sucked in a breath, mind jumping around as it tried to grasp anything at all that could stop this from happening. The finger pressed harder, dragging circles over his clenched tight entrance, trying to gain admittance to his body. The fingertip wiggled, put more pressure against him and he could feel his body giving against his will, letting it jab past the tight ring of muscle.

He did bite down on his tongue then, entire body jolting at the foreign touch and eyes slamming shut. Fuck, this was happening. The finger inside of him slid deeper, twisting around as it did, until he could feel the knuckles of their other fingers pressing against his body. The finger began to pump into him, fast and graceless; it was a dry dragging sensation and blunt pressure more than actual pain (he was an omega, his body was made to take much bigger without pain), but he knew enough to know that pain would come if they kept at it like this.

They were going to tear him apart if he couldn’t get them to stop. They wouldn’t be able to help themselves.

“Wait wait.” He gasped out. “I can’t…not both of you. I can’t.”

He felt them still behind him; the finger exploring his insides stopped it’s less than tender ministrations. He held his breath, wondering if they’d turn on each other like he was hoping. It wasn’t the alpha way to share…or. Well he didn’t think it was. That’s what he’d always heard anyway; they were more likely to come to blows then play nice in a rut.

The finger pulled out, left him feeling the sting, and the hand between his shoulder blades lifted up. He thought for a moment that he’d managed to, if not get through their rut haze completely, refocus them onto each other.

Then Sigma passed by him to round the desk and stand on the other side. The hand on his head (it had to be Carlos) shifted away to grip his head. Sigma leaned over him, grabbed him by the shoulders and together they lifted him up further onto the desk so his entire upper body was on it and his hips was fit right against the edge. Carlos’ leg was still between his own and, once he was where they seemed to want him, Junpei could feel him stepping down on his pants and boxers, effectively anchoring his legs where they were.

He knew right away what their intention was. Lucky him, he’d ended up with alphas who were perfectly happy to cooperate and utilize both sides of him.

Like this his head was nearly hanging off the other side of the desk and he was able to see that Sigma’s fly was undone and his pants pushed down enough that he could see a patch of dark wiry hairs. A large hand gripped his hair, pulled tightly and dragged him closer to the bigger man’s crotch, giving him an eyeful as Sigma reached into his pants and pulled his cock out. It was big, far bigger than Junpei’s, hard and flushed dark under Sigma’s skin, and smeared with precum at the tip. He could see the base, starting to swell and grow already. Sigma pumped it slowly, worked his thumb over the tip and collected beads of precum from the slit.

Another tug and the tip was against his lips, smearing fluid over them. He clenched his jaw tight, nose wrinkling as Sigma’s cock bumped against his mouth again before moving to drag against his cheek, shaft hard and yet soft as it rubbed against him. He was pushed down until his nose was pressed into dark hairs.

The worse part was the smell; so thick he could taste musk and sweat on his tongue. Not because it was bad but because it wasn’t. It was something he couldn’t begin to put a name to beyond ‘overwhelming’ and ‘amazing’. His mouth went from dry to watering what seemed like instantly, body responding to what it knew was an alpha in rut. It hit him like a punch to the gut and warm liquid heat followed, filled him and then started to drip out. He blinked and stifled another panicked noise, shook his head and tried to draw away. He was allowed up, breathed in the misty damp air desperately in an attempt to banish Sigma’s scent from his nose.

His entrance was brushed again but it wasn’t a finger; he lost his breath. Larger, hotter, wider, blunt head slick as it dragged over his hole. He whimpered and hated himself for it. The hand keeping his arms pinned squeezed his wrists then pushed them up higher along his back, far enough that it was making his shoulders ache. Sigma gripped him by the chin and pushed his thumb against his lips to try and pry them apart. He tried to turn his head away but Sigma was holding him so tightly Junpei knew he was going to be bruised up later.

When he thrust forward he did it brutally, hips slamming forward with enough power to force his cock past his clenched entrance and into his body. He screamed, couldn’t help himself, as everything below his waist turned to fiery pain and a feeling like he was being split in two from the inside.

Fingers pushed into his mouth, between his teeth, hooked over them and forced him to open up wider. His cock followed, wedging in with his fingers and filling his mouth. He wanted to bite down, to fight against the strong fingers forcing him open, but he was choking, gagging, shouting as Carlos thrust deeper and deeper into him, forcing his body to accept more of his cock inside as he fucked into him with bruising force. Sigma slid deeper as well, hit the back of his throat and then kept going, heavy on his tongue and tasting like sweat.

There was no rhythm to it, just pistoning cocks slamming into him and skin slapping against skin. He took Sigma to the hilt, couldn’t do anything but try to swallow and breathe as his mouth and throat were invaded again and again. Everytime he found his nose pressing into Sigma’s pubic hair, lips stretching even wider to fit the half-swollen knot, he felt like he was going to die or vomit, he gagged and his throat convulsed, pushed up waves of thick saliva as he tried to force Sigma out. The alpha always backed off just before he felt like he would be sick, just as spots started to dance before his eyes, to let him gasp and breath and let spit and precum dribble out of the corner of his mouth. His nose was running, burning just like everything else. 

Junpei’s throat felt raw already. He wondered if it would be easier if he sucked, got Sigma off faster; his stomach clenched and rolled as if protesting the very idea. 

Fingers dug into his hip, became another point of pain to go with the burning, scraping, feeling of Carlos’ dick rubbing against his inner walls. It hurt, heat and pressure deep in his gut, spearing him, stretching him, but every so often there was something under that. Every so often Carlos would slam in just right, send odd zings of pleasure through his body. 

Junpei felt himself getting wet, slick making the brutal fucking easier, less painful, and it made him feel sicker than the dick choking him. His cock twitched, started to rise against his will.  

His vision blurred with tears but if they were noticed by either man it didn’t stop them. Nothing was going to stop them.

He was right, of course. They fucked him to completion Sigma down his throat, knot knocking against his teeth and trying to get past them, force him to take that too. Carlos did knot him, cock swelling wide then plugging him up while his cum filled him in strong, hot pulses. He swore and squirmed weakly, fought against the hands holding him again, let out a keening cry as Carlos rutted his knot in deeper, ground against him. 

He’d never taken a knot before, didn’t know what to think as his body clung to it and convulsed around it. His stomach clenched and his insides did as well, milking the knot inside of him as if on instinct. It hurt and felt good, a creeping loathsome pleasure that seeped in through the cracks and made him feel weak. His toes curled in his shoes and his thighs shook. Carlos came again, so much pouring into him that it was uncomfortable. 

More uncomfortable that just having a hard cock and knot inside of him.

Sigma took his mouth again while he was trapped on Carlos’ knot, erection not flagging at all after his first orgasm. It did go faster, he found, if he did more than just let it happen. Sucking, using his tongue, trying his best to keep his sore throat open; Sigma made animalistic noises of appreciation, gripped his hair with both hands and moved his head as he rocked his hips. 

When Carlos’ knot deflated he slipped out with a wet squelch, slick and cum following him. They switched quickly, Sigma thrusting into his loosened body in one smooth glide, the mess inside of him easing his way, and Carlos using his mouth; Junpei didn’t try to fight them off. They scratched and bit at him as they used his body, pushed and pulled him this way and that. 

The second knot was easier to take but also harder, Sigma’s load mixing with Carlos’ to make him feel…full. Too full; it ached. When Carlos came and he swallowed it down, desperate to be able to breathe, his stomach hurt. Junpei was sure there wasn’t room for more, that he couldn’t take it, but they kept going, fucked him full to the brim and past that; he felt, at some point, cum managing to leak past the knot lodged inside of him. 

He was so full it hurt. He felt like he was going to burst of be sick but still they went on, filling him with their release.

He heard the door open but knew that wouldn’t stop them. He doubted they'd even heard it. They would go until they were worn out or their bracelets put them back to sleep, he was certain of it.

Junpei closed his eyes tight and hoped he’d be able to forget.  


End file.
